Enséñeme, sensei
by Dinah'sraining
Summary: Haruno Sakura está comprometida a escribir un 'best-seller', no por voluntad, sino por la rabieta de su sensei con su viejo compañero sannin. Escasa de ideas, recurre al único hombre de Konoha que puede auxiliarla, a su gran sensei, Kakashi, que tan amable como siempre no solo está dispuesto a enseñarle conceptos básicos… él cree más en la práctica. [En proceso de reedición]


**Resumen: **Hurano Sakura está comprometida a escribir un '_best-seller_', no por voluntad, sino por la rabieta de su _sensei_ con su viejo compañero _sannin_. Escasa de ideas, recurre al único hombre de Konoha que puede auxiliarla, a su gran _sensei_, Kakashi, que tan amable como siempre no solo está dispuesto a enseñarle conceptos básicos… él cree más en la práctica.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Naruto, y todo lo que a él respecta, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomé prestados por ratos a sus maravillosos personajes.

* * *

**Nota**: Me tomé ciertas licencias creativas… y me enfoqué en un punto medio, por principios de _Naruto Shippuden_. Una disculpa si no soy del todo exacta con el mundo ninja, aún soy una neonata en esto. Y reitero el _rating_ _**M**_ de la historia.

* * *

.

**Enséñeme, **_**sensei**_

_**.**_

_Prólogo: Lo que empieza mal…_

—**M**ujer, si eres _tan_ mala apostadora —el hombre enfrente de ella, le sonrío—, ¿por qué te torturas más? Retírate ahora que _aún_ no has perdido —se mofó el viejo rabo verde, que bien podría pasar desapercibido, tal y como un vagabundo, pero su fama lo presidía siempre.

¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre de pelo blanquecino, descuidado, largo y feo? ¿Alguna vez viste a aquel ridículo con dos rayones rojos por debajo de los ojos que llegaban hasta sus pómulos? ¿Alguna vez notaste a un viejo pervertido contemplando jovencitas, sin importar el lugar o la hora? ¿Acaso estás leyendo esto con voz de presentador de televisión barata…? ¡Bien! ¡Entonces, sí! Permíteme darte mis condolencias —y claro, felicitaciones—, ¡ya has conocido al gran maestro, _Jiraiya_! Sí, uno de los tres legendarios _sannin_. Y aún mejor, ¿sabes por qué se le destaca más que al resto de sus camaradas? Bien, lee bien, porque no se repetirá semejante oportunidad en tu vida: hacer enfadar a Tsunade, antigua apostadora compulsiva —continua siéndolo—, ahora, actual Hokage.

— ¡Silencio, idiota! ¡Cállate y tira! —ordenó, dejando caer su puño al suelo.

Un estruendo retumbó en la oficina, y todas las instalaciones, del Hokage.

Su mano derecha, Shizune, abraza aún más a Tonton, mientras intenta mantenerse lo más lejos posible de esos dos. Está temblando, con ganas de tomar una posición fetal y balancearse repetitivamente. Pero estaba ahí, forzada a fungir como "jueza" —cosa que ninguno de esos dos ancianos requería, porque con alguien o sin alguien mediando, buscarían cómo hacer trampa—, haciéndose la valiente, aunque era evidente que quería salir huyendo de ahí, consciente que ese lugar estaba a punto de hacerse añicos si la suerte no le favorecía a Tsunade.

Punto bueno: salvaría su pellejo y el de Tonton.

Punto malo: cada vez que la vieja Tsunade ganaba algo…era presagio que una catástrofe se avecinaba.

Aunque no sabía que sucedería, sí sabía que la grieta que se había formado en el piso no hacía más que avanzar silenciosamente, cruzando de lado a lado la habitación.

Tragó en seco. Menuda forma de empezar un lunes por la mañana.

Pero el pervertido Jiraiya sabía cómo tocar puntos sensibles en la Hokage de Konoha. Había aparecido —así, sin más, sin anunciarse ni tocar— en el marco de la puerta de la oficina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que nada más verla podrías saber que no podía acabar con nada bueno, o al menos, beneficioso. Y mucho menos si estaba ahí para darle una propuesta tan irresistible a una mujer tan importante e inteligente como lo era Tsunade: _jugar_ a los dardos.

Algo absurdo retar a alguien tan buena como él, después de tantos dardos tirados y sin que ninguno de los dos fallaran —sin trampas, claro está—. Se decantaron por más juegos, esta vez de azar. Por supuesto, tal y como era de esperarse para una mujer de su calibre: _perdió_. Más no se rindió, al contrario, su espíritu se fortalecía ante cada derrota, y no hacía más que exigir la revancha.

Juego tras juego… Y cuando finalmente parecía que debía aceptar la inminente derrota, dado a que se habían agotado los recursos para jugar… Oportunamente, Iruka, apareció cruzando el pasillo, con un par de dados contoneándose entre sus manos. Bendita casualidad.

Iruka había sido arrastrado tan repentinamente a la oficina de la Hokage, por ella misma, y había salido casi inmediatamente. Pero ni si quiera lo notó. Tanta fue su confusión, que al retomar su camino, no notó que le faltaban un par de dados, aquellos que les había confiscado a sus alumnos.

Tsunade sonrío, con los dados en su poder, la esperanza se surcaba entre su camino.

Iba en clara desventaja, el viejo pervertido tenía más posibilidades. Todos los juegos perdidos, contra todos los juegos ganados.

Este juego, era el decisivo.

Sintió un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, era la adrenalina que sentía. Todo o nada —ni si quiera recordaba qué habían apostado o si habían apostado algo—… ¡cuánta excitación le provocaba mantenerse a zozobras del destino! ¡Qué maravilloso era!

Jiraiya fue el primero en tirar: 2 y 3.

Ahí estaba, su gran posibilidad.

Casi le arrancó los dados y los tomó entre sus blanquecinas manos, apresándolos entre sus palmas, y empezó a sacudirlos con fuerza —mucha más fuerza de lo que realmente ameritaban—. Cuando finalmente se sintió —absurdamente— lista, los tiró.

Como en cámara lenta, pudo vislumbrar el resultado final.

¡4 Y 2!

¡ÉSTA ERA LA SUYA!

* * *

.

* * *

Un golpe en seco retumbó por los pasillos. Tsunade no le prestó atención, su mirada se mantenía fija en los dados que aún no terminaban de caer, pero que mantenían el tan ansiado resultado.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de caer por completo, notó como se inclinaban, dudosos si realmente aquella cara era la que querían mostrar. Pero ya era muy tarde. No había escapatoria.

Esta partida era suya…

—¡Eh, _abuelaaaa_! —una voz chillona, molesta y tonta hizo vibrar a la oficina, los dados mantenían su dirección, aún. A la par, se escuchó como la puerta era azotada con excesiva fuerza…

Los dados titubearon un poco más.

—Naruto, ¡no azotes las puertas! —escuchó lejana la voz de su discípula. Pero logró sentir las vibraciones del sonoro golpe que le propicio a la molestia mencionada, pues éste cayó al suelo sin la menor oportunidad de defenderse de la inhumana fuerza de la pelirrosa.

Era un gran impacto.

Tanto, que consiguió lo inevitable. Logró convencer a los dados de cambiar de opinión, mostrando lados que ella no se esperaba.

3 y 1.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Sakura! —gritó con los pulmones a todo lo que le daban.

* * *

.

* * *

Los vigilantes de la entrada a la aldea se sobresaltaron, y se encogieron ligeramente desde sus puestos, preguntándose sin mediar palabras: ¿qué habían hecho esta vez los pobres muchachos para hacer enojar tanto a Tsunade-sama?

* * *

.

* * *

—Bien, vieja Tsunade, he ganado —declaró triunfante.

Oh, no.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. Estaba dispuesta a pagar, ella no se retractaba —bueno, más o menos, dependía de _cuánto_ se tratase—.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Quiero un rival digno! —Tsunade lo miró como si otra cabeza le hubiera salido—. Verás, hoy en día ya no se hacen novelas como las mías. ¡La competencia en el mercado es absurda! ¡De nada me sirve ser el número uno si siempre estoy contra esa basura!

Desconcierto. Había pensado que tal vez se aprovecharía de la situación… Pero el pervertido Jiraiya siempre la sorprendía… Aunque eso no se lo esperaba, bajo ningún motivo.

—No tengo tiempo para tus ríd… —comenzó.

Jiraiya sonrío.

—Per-dis-te, ¿eso habla con que la Hokage no es una mujer de palabra? —canturreó burlón. Tsunade jamás había dado su palabra, y eso estaba a punto de recordarle Shizune, que aún se mantenía alejada, _por si las dudas_.

Pero Tsunade se adelantó. Estaba enfada, y bajo ningún motivo iba a darle gusto a Jiraiya de burlarse sobre su palabra.

Ese anciano no solo era un pervertido y holgazán, sino también un chismoso.

—Bien —dijo sonriente, ya tenía un plan—. Mi discípula lo hará por mí.

Y antes que el viejo pudiese replicar.

—Ella será una oponente dura de vencer. Después de todo, yo la entrené. Además, así tu inminente derrota será aún más un chiste, ¡imagínate! ¡El gran Jiraiya pierde ante una jovencita inexperta!

Jiraiya la miró confiado. No había manera.

—En caso de que fallase, que no ocurrirá —lanzó el anzuelo—: Te invitó a escoger a la _jonin_ que más te apetezca. Nótese que dije _jonin_, no _genin_. Y yo me encargaré que acepté una cita contigo, el resto depende…

—¡Trato hecho!

* * *

.

* * *

En algún lugar de la aldea, en un local de ramen, Sakura y Naruto degustaban de su cena, invitada por Iruka, que aún trataba de recordar que había olvidado, sin éxito alguno.

Era una velada apacible, que se vio irrumpida cuando Sakura estornudó sonoramente.

Teuchi le sonrío.

—Alguien debe estar hablando de ti, jovencita.

Enrojeció ligeramente.

No.

No tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba.


End file.
